


The Darkness Emerging

by Luv2write



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Gen, Night Terrors, Pain, Rescue Missions, Sith Training, Torture, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker was taken from his home as a child, and raised by cruel sith. He lives a life of terror, and fears both jedi and sith alike.Until Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn stumble upon the mysterious and strong young force user. Will they be able to help him?
Comments: 47
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So this is my first star wars story, I hope you all like it. Please review if you enjoy it! I will only post more if I know people are actually taking time to read my story, otherwise I'll probably make it shorter then my original idea.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

15 year old Anakin Skywalker walked through the foggy streets of coruscant. He was dressed completely in black, with the hood of his shabby cloak covering most of his face from sight. He walked smoothly and quietly through the throngs of people, passing his hand over their pockets and pulling out whatever credits they had and tucking it into his cloak pockets.  
He knew what he was doing would be considered wrong, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had to get enough credits to buy a ship so he could escape this planet, and most importantly, his masters.  
Someone bumped into him from behind, causing him to reach for his hidden lightsabers, before forcing himself to stop as the person just mumbled an apology and kept walking. He let out a quiet sigh, making sure the shield around his mind was tight in case the masters were close by.  
He shuddered, the masters were terrifying and cruel. He had never seen anyone find such pleasure in causing someone pain as they did. They forced Anakin to do their bidding, or he was subjected to unimaginable pain. They were quiet pleased with the grip they held over him, but he was determined to get away, or die trying. He just wanted his pain and misery to end.  
The masters always talked about how special he was, but never said why. They also warned him against talking or helping any of the jedi. Saying that if he thought they were hard on him, the jedi were even more strict and cruel.  
He didn't know if that was true or not, but he couldn't take the chance that it might be. So he was going to use any means necessary to get his freedom.  
Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice where he was going and was abruptly stopped when he ran into the back of a stopped person. He stumbled and almost fell, barely catching his balance.  
The person he hit was not so lucky, and stumbled to one knee at the impact.  
"I'm sorry!" Anakin stammered. "I didn't see you."  
The man he hit stood, brushed off his knee, and turned with a kind smile to Anakin. He had short red hair and a small, neatly trimmed beard, and appeared to be in his late twenties.  
"No harm done." The man assured him. "But you best watch where your going, you could've been hurt."  
Another man with longer brown hair, the red heads companion Anakin assumed, stepped forward with a curious gaze.  
"What is your name, young man?" He asked.  
Anakin swallowed hard, his throat suddenly going dry.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm no one." Anakin blurted out. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."  
"Wait." The brown haired man reached for him, and his cloak fell open, revealing a shiny lightsaber. "Please, I'd like to talk with you."  
But Anakin had begun panicking at the sight of the lightsaber and knew he needed to leave, and fast. Without a word, he easily evaded the reaching hand and took off at a dead run back down the way he had come. Pulling his hood back on as he ran, he dodged nimbly through the chaotic mess of people. He ran until he was out of breath, then ducked into the nearest dark and smelly alley.  
As he stood panting, he peeked around the corner to search for the two jedi. After a few minutes of searching with no results, he slipped back onto the street and headed back to the masters house. He needed to get back before they noticed he was gone or he would face another long night of agony.  
* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn stared in the direction that the young man had fled in, his expression troubled as he turned to his former padawan and now jedi knight, Obi Wan Kenobi.  
Obi Wan was also staring after the boy and looked quiet confused.  
"What was that about?" Obi Wan questioned him. "Why did he run like that?"  
"Did you not feel that?" Qui-Gon questioned urgently.  
Obi Wan slowly shook his head. "No, feel what?"  
"The strong sense of the force coming from the boy." Qui-Gon explained. "He was blocking it's presence with a shield, but when he ran into you, the shield momentarily slipped. Never before have I felt the force so strong in just one person, it was shocking."  
"I wonder why he's out here instead of being trained at the jedi temple." Obi Wan mused. "How was he missed if his force signature is so strong?"  
"Well, someone taught him to put up those shields." Gui-Gon said, his tone wary. "There's no way he learned that by himself." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And did you see the look on his face when he saw my lightsaber?"  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes, he looked absolutely terrified. But the question is, why?"  
"Someone taught him to fear jedi." Gui-Gon mused. "And there are not very many force users outside the jedi."  
Obi Wan's face paled. "You think he was trained by a sith?"  
Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, his expression grave. "But I didn't sense any darkness in him, just fear and sorrow. I wished we could have detained him."  
"I don't think he liked that idea." Obi Wan stated with a slight grin.  
"No, I guess not." Qui-Gon agreed. "Come, we must alert the jedi council to our finding, and have all jedi keep an eye out for our mysterious young force user."  
Obi Wan nodded, and the two jedi turned to hurry back to the jedi temple, worry and confusion in both of their minds.  
* * *

Anakin crept silently down the dark hallway to his room. So far, none of the masters guards had seen him, he was very good at going around unnoticed, so he was able to breath a quiet sigh of relief when he finally reached his room. He placed his hand on the panel to activate the door, then hurried through and closed it again.  
With a wave of his hand, he used the force to turn on the few lights in his room, then took a seat at his desk. It was old and worn, but had a secret compartment in it that he used for storing whatever credits he could obtain.  
Opening the compartment, he counted what he'd stolen, then added to the rest with a sigh. It was such a small amount still, how would he ever get enough to leave?  
He was quickly brought out of his musing when he heard footsteps approaching his door. Dread filled him at the familiar sound of his masters footsteps. He quickly closed the compartment, then moved to the middle of his room and dropped to one knee with his head bowed as he had been taught.  
Moments later the door slid open with a quiet hiss and master Haken stepped in, dressed in rich black robes and carrying a double red lightsaber, he was an imposing figure to be sure. Of his two masters, Haken disliked him the most and took the greatest pleasure in torturing him whenever the older master, Collin, allowed it.  
Anakin estimated Haken to be only in his late twenties or early thirties, but he already carried many scars from all the battles he'd fought in. Most of the scars, Anakin gathered, had come from jedi, which led to his masters intense hate of them.  
"Anakin." Haken hissed, his voice low and threatening as he stopped in front of him.  
Anakin didn't so much as twitch, just kept his head down. "Yes, Master?"  
"It has come to my attention that you've been out on the streets without permission." Haken said slowly. "I'm sure we've discussed this before. What happens when you leave without permission?"  
Anakin swallowed, his throat so tight he could hardly speak. "I'm punished."  
"Indeed." Haken nodded calmly. "You know the rules, slave."  
"Yes, master." Anakin repeated, wondering how he had found out so quickly.  
Haken moved another step closer and Anakin tensed in response, guessing what was about to happen.  
Seconds later, searing pain filled his entire body and mind as Haken let loose with his dark lightning. Anakin couldn't hold back his scream, filled with bother terror and agony.  
What felt like an hour, but was probably only a minute later, it stopped. Leaving Anakin writhering and gasping on the floor, the cruel laughter of Haken filling his room.  
"Try to remember the rules next time." Haken said, turning to leave. "You could save yourself a lot of pain."  
"Y-yes, master." Anakin panted out, knowing the man required him to answer.  
The door slid closed quietly behind Haken, leaving Anakin by himself once more. He blinked back tears, feeling so terribly lost and alone. He dragged himself over to his bed in the corner of the room, which consisted of just two blankets and a flat pillow.  
"Someone help me." Anakin whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, save me."  
And with tears on his face, Anakin fell into a restless sleep, knowing that nightmares would soon be running rampant through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
> Also a great song to listen to while reading this is Land of Confusion by Hidden Citizens. It's really good. :D

Obi Wan sat up on his bed with a gasp, one hand going to his forehead in confusion. Pleas for someone to save him fading from his mind as he awoke. It had felt so real, like someone calling to him for help. But surely it couldn't have been, right?  
The voice didn't really sound familiar, but it still made him feel strange. Like he had touched someone else's mind and heard their thoughts. It was a rather discerning feeling.  
"But I'm sure it was all just a dream." Obi Wan muttered to himself, straightening out his blankets. "Just a dream."  
But as he lay back down, he didn't feel very sure about it, and resolved to question Qui-Gon tomorrow. But for now, there was nothing he could do about it. So he let himself drift off to sleep, the cries lingering in the back of his mind.  
* * *

The next mornin, Obi Wan stood patiently waiting, watching Qui-Gon stare thoughtfully out a temple window. Qui-Gon had listened without a word as Obi Wan explained his dream and was now thinking it over.  
"It sounds as though someone was calling to you through the force." Qui-Gon finally spoke. "Someone very strong."  
"But who?" Obi Wan questioned, feeling a little baffled. "I did not recognize the voice."  
"Perhaps it was the boy who ran into you yesterday." Qui-Gon offered. "He may have not meant to reach out to you, it could have been a subconscious plea that reached you because he felt your force signature yesterday."  
"What can I do about it though?" Obi Wan pressed. "I've never had something like this happen before. Is there some way I can track the boy? He seemed so distressed and lonely."  
"I'm afraid there is no way to track him if you are not in contact with him anymore." Qui-Gon told him. "But we have all jedi on the lookout for him, so hopefully it won't be long until he's found."  
"I hope so." Obi Wan agreed, although he still had his doubts.  
For if they almost didn't sense the boys strong force presence, and they were only feet away from him, how would any of the other jedi?  
* * *

Anakin walked slowly down a dark hallway, his head pounding with a major headache, and dreading what was coming. It was training time, with emphasis on the word training. That was what the masters called it, but secretly, Anakin called it torture time.  
He pushed open the door and walked in, keeping his head bowed respectfully. The masters only had one other apprentice, a dark blue Twi'lek. The Twi'leks name was Rody, and he was mean. He was 17, two years older then Anakin, and had been with the masters since he was 10. He was the perfect apprentice in every way for the masters except one, his force abilities. While had the force, it was not nearly as strong in him as it was in Anakin.  
Anakin could do things with the force that Rody could only dream about, and for that reason the Twi'lek hated him. Taking every opportunity to hurt and tease Anakin, although he had learned to mostly ignore the other boy by now.  
"You are late, Anakin." Master Collin said calmly from the center of the room.  
"I'm sorry, master." Anakin replied, kneeling next to Rody, in front of Collin, keeping his head down. "I was out running laps so it took the droid a while to find me."  
"I sense you are telling the truth." Collin said. "So I'll let it pass this once." He moved a few steps back. "Both of you stand and take one of the training lightsabers."  
Anakin quickly complied, on his feet in seconds and called the weapon to him with the force effortlessly. Catching it with fast reflexes and moving to stand in a ready stance.  
Rody glared at Anakin as he finally pulled the weapon to himself after several failed tries.  
"Begin." Collin told them, crossing his arms as he studied them.  
They immediately started circling each other, bodies tense and alert. They used training lightsabers that stung but wouldn't cause any permanent damage, because the masters figured if they didn't one would probably have killed the other by now.  
Spinning the weapon that felt like an extension of his arm, Anakin immediately went of the offensive. He was so tired of feeling powerless and helpless at the hands of the masters, and this was one of the few times that he actually felt in control of something.  
Moving with a speed and grace that Rody lacked, Anakin soon landed multiple hits on the Twi'leks body. Smiling as Rody just got more angry, causing him to make more mistakes.  
Minutes later Anakin stopped his saber inches from Rody's throat, the Twi'lek breathing heavily, where Anakin wasn't even sweating.  
"Very good, Anakin." Collin said in one of his rare moments of praise. "You have excelled far better then I ever thought you would."  
Anakin turned and bowed his head to him. "Thank you, master."  
"I'm afraid your performance lately has been lacking, Rody." Collin said, turning to face the fuming Twi'lek. "Perhaps your usefulness here has come to an end."  
Both apprentices froze, and he heard Rodys breathing pick up as he started to panic.  
"I'll do better, Master!" Rody pleaded, falling to his knees. "Please, I know I can do better next time!"  
Collin tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "We'll see about that."  
Moments later master Haken came in, giving both apprentices a disdainful look. Then both masters moved to stand in front of Anakin, who kept his eyes down, refusing to look either in the eyes.  
"Young Skywalker, it has come to our attention that you ran into two jedi last night during your excursion." Collin started. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn and jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi."  
"I didn't know who they were!" Anakin blurted out, daring to look up slightly so he could see their expressions. "I got away as quick as I could, and they don't know who I am."  
"No need to worry, Anakin." Haken said with an evil glint in his eyes. "For once, your disobience will work in our favor."  
Anakin was both shocked and worried. "What do you mean?"  
"Can you feel Kenobi and Jinns force signatures still?" Collin questioned with an almost happy look on his face that gave Anakin the chills.  
Closing his eyes, Anakin reached out slowly with the force, immediately stopping when he touched the shields of someone's mind.  
"I think so, Master." Anakin replied, opening his eyes once more.  
"Perfect." Haken said, nodding. "Then that means you follow that signature to find them again."  
"But why would I need to do that, masters?" Anakin questioned in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from the jedi."  
"So you can kill them." Haken stated bluntly, causing Anakins breath to catch in his chest.  
"K-kill them?" Anakin stuttered, trying to calm himself, knowing the masters hated it when he stuttered or fumbled with his words. "B-but, w-why, masters?"  
Haken reached and struck Anakin harshly across the face. "Because they are a threat and must be eliminated. You will go tonight to perform the deed."  
"I can't murder someone!" Anakin cried, his pulse racing. "I just can't! Please don't make me!"  
"You will do it or you will die." Haken spat coldly, one hand going to rest on his double lightsaber. "Which do you choose?"  
Anakin closed his eyes tightly, feeling like a coward as he trembled.  
"Fine." He whispered, feeling sick. "I'll go."  
"If it's not done, we will find and kill you, Anakin." Collin said in his deadly calm voice. "So you had better not fail us."  
"Yes, master." Anakin whispered, bowing his head. "I must go now to prepare for tonight."  
"Very well." Collin agreed. "I will stop by this evening before you leave, with extra instructions."  
Anakin nodded, then turned and walked out of the room, bursting into a run as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. He wiped away tears as he ran, wincing as he touched his bruised face, how could he commit such a vile act?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy. :)

Anakin crept through the darkened halls of the Jedi temple living quarters, checking constantly to make sure his mind shields are strong and in place. He really did not want to get caught by any jedi.  
He really did not want to kill anyone, but he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. The masters wouldn't just kill him quickly, they'd take their time, making it a very slow and very painful death.  
Anakin paused outside one of the doors and reached with the force. Nope, not that one. He went to the next door and tried again. Yes, there he was, jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi. He didn't seem to bad when Anakin had run into him the other night. He hadn't yelled or gotten angry, which made him feel all the worse.  
He could tell Kenobi was asleep, so it was now or never. The door was locked, but a few twists of his wrist with the force had the door opening easily and silently. He crept in and allowed the door to close behind him. It was a surprisingly large room, with a living and eating area, and had a small door that he assumed was the bedroom off to the side.  
Taking a deep breath, he crept across the room, but in the darkness he didn't see the rug lying on the floor. In a rare moment of clumsiness, he tripped on the edge of the rug, which pulled on a table and therefore knocking something, maybe a bowl, onto the floor. It hit the ground with a muffled crash, causing Anakin to instantly freeze.  
He heard footsteps approaching, and thinking quickly, he dove behind the sofa, pulling his lightsabers from his belt and holding them tight within his grip.  
Seconds later the bedroom door opened and soft footsteps slowly crossed the floor, each step deliberate and careful. Anakin realized he was holding his breath, and forced himself to exhale it slowly. It was never a good idea to get in a fight while low on oxygen.  
Obi Wan stopped by the shattered bowl, he held his lightsaber in his hand, and Anakin could feel his confusion.  
"What happened here?" The jedi whispered softly, crouching down to look at the mess.  
Anakin didn't so much as twitch when Obi Wan moved to stand next to the couch, seeming to be looking around. Anakin knew he had to time his attack carefully. It had to be after Obi Wan turned to leave, but before he reached his room again.  
Obi Wan was a few feet from the bedroom when Anakin made his move. Rising from behind the couch like a raith, he crossed the room in only a few seconds, igniting both of his golden lightsabers at the last moment.  
With incredibly fast reflexes, Obi Wan whirled around at the last possible second to block the blows with his own sapphire blade. Anakin could see the shock on the jedi's face, he obviously hadn't expected to get attacked in his bedroom.  
With the room dark and a cloak covering his face, Anakin knew the Jedi couldn't see who he was, and that made him feel even more like a coward then he already did.  
"Who are you?" Obi Wan questioned as he pushed back against Anakin and put some distance between them as he backed into the living area.  
Anakin slowly circled him, one hand remaining still, while the other slowly spun his saber. He did not speak though, for fear of Obi Wan recognizing him.  
"Why are you doing this?" The jedi pressed. "Only a coward hides behind a mask. Why try to kill me in cold blood?"  
Anger spurred Anakin to speak as he slowed his circling even more.  
"Because my masters said so." He hissed, keeping his voice low, yet knowing it was full of anger.  
"You must fear these masters greatly to do what ever they command." Obi Wan decided.  
Anakin didn't answer, he just launched into an advanced combination of moves that had them trading blows and dodging swipes around the room. Both were starting to breath heavily, so Anakin knew he had to end it now, or die trying. A quick death by this jedi's lightsaber might be almost a mercy to him after spending so much of his life in torment.  
Anakin launched himself forward, the matching sabers spinning with extreme ferocity, trying to get past the jedi's defenses in one last desperate attempt. But somehow Obi Wan pushed him back enough that he again tripped over that annoying rug, and in an effort to catch his balance he lost one of his lightsabers. But he had no time to worry about that as Obi Wan renewed his attack with vigor, sending that he had at last gained the upper hand.  
"Surrender now." Obi Wan demanded. "If you wish to live."  
"Never." Anakin hissed back. "I'd rather die first."  
He'd raised his saber for another strike when the door to Obi Wan's room suddenly opened, letting light into the room. Unfortunately, Anakin was facing the door, so he was temporarily blinded and unable to block the slice to his arm.  
Obi Wan's blade left a deep cut down his right saber arm, causing him to cry out as his own weapon fell from his tingling fingers.  
He could hear someone shouting from the doorway, it sounded like the other jedi he was told to kill, Qui-Gon Jinn, but he ignored it, instead focused on only Obi Wan. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he could see the Jedi advancing on him, a steely determination in his eyes.  
In pain and suddenly afraid, Anakin stumbled backwards until he ran into the wall, where he stood panting in pain. He saw Obi Wan hesitate, confusion and surprise on his face as Anakin seemed to cower before him.  
Anakin inched his way along the wall, finding the corner and sliding down it to sit on the floor. His mind was muddled and his arm burned, so he decided just to sit down and wait for the killing blow, he didn't want to try anymore.  
Qui-Gon appeared at Obi Wan's side, and for a moment both jedi stared at the would be assassin, who suddenly didn't seem so scary.  
Using the force, Qui-Gon closed Obi Wan's door and flicked on all of the lights, causing Anakin to flinch and turn his head away, his head pounding even more then before.  
"You got him good, Obi Wan." Qui-Gon said softly, peering closely at his huddled form.  
Obi Wan nodded, his voice sounding a bit strained as he answered. "Yes, but who is he?"  
"Only one way to find out." Qui-Gon decided, stepping closer.  
Anakin tensed slightly, but otherwise remained still, resigning himself to his fate. He cringed when Qui-Gon knelt in front of him, but made no move to stop him from pulling his hood back. He could see the shock in both jedi's faces when they recognized him.  
"You?" Qui-Gon questioned. "Why were you trying to kill Obi Wan?"  
When Anakin refused to say anything, Obi Wan spoke up again. "Earlier he said something about obeying his masters."  
"I see." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully, only hesitating momentarily before reaching for Anakin's injured arm.  
Reacting on instinct and not wanting any more pain, Anakin suddenly jerked his body to the side, keeping his injured arm barred between himself and the wall.  
"Please, no more." Anakin begged, trying to hold back tears of desperation. "No more pain. Just kill me quickly."  
Both jedi froze and stared at him like he was crazy, and Obi Wan then slowly placed his saber back on his belt.  
"We are not going to kill you." Obi Wan said, seeming to find his voice first.  
"But you must." Anakin insisted. "If you don't, the masters will find me and do it themselves! Please, just do it."  
"No." Qui-Gon's loud declaration caused Anakin to jump. "No, we will not kill you in cold blood."  
Anakin swallowed hard, still full of fear, and watched the Jedi exchange a silent communication, before Qui-Gon reached for him again, moving extra slow.  
"Let's get you up, lad, so we can look at your arm." Qui-Gon said, his voice a bit softer now. "It looks pretty bad."  
Anakin closed his eyes, but allowed the Jedi to pull him to his feet and steer him over to a chair. After all, he was their prisoner now, and he could care less what happened to himself, as long as he never saw the masters again…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is another chapter for my story, this ones a little shorter, the next will probably be longer.  
> Please enjoy and drop me a comment! :)

Three hours later Qui-Gon and Obi Wan stood in front of Obi Wan's couch, watching the boy sleep. After helping him to the chair, the boy had been distant and emotionless, almost as if he wasn't even there anymore. But it gave him and Qui-Gon enough time to inject him with a sedative that knocked him out almost immediately, then thoroughly clean and bandage his arm.  
Once finished, both took a moment to study him. He had dark blondish brown hair, that was slightly curly and hung almost to his shoulders. His blue grey eyes had been very expressive, showing his emotions readily. He had a jagged scar on his face that had just missed his eye, and he bore several more scars on the arm they had bandaged. Even with his cloak on, they could tell he was extremely thin and malnourished.  
"Now what?" Obi Wan asked quietly. "He can't be more then a 15 year old traumatized boy, and someone tried to use him to kill me? Why?"  
"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'm quite certain this is the boy who ran into us the other day. But I don't know why his 'masters' would want to kill you. Perhaps when he wakes up he will be able to answer some questions."  
Obi Wan frowned. "I'm not so sure about that, I tried to reason with him at first, but he doesn't seem to like talking. I doubt he will tell us much of anything unless he has to."  
"He definitely fears his masters." Qui-Gon stated. "He would rather have us kill him then have to go back to them. What did they do to him?"  
"I don't think I want to know." Obi Wan whispered.  
Qui-Gon nodded sympathetically. "I must inform the council about what has happened here tonight. Will you be alright here until I get back?"  
"Sure." Obi Wan agreed immediately. "I'd like to know what the council thinks about all of this. I'll comm you if he wakes up."  
"Good." Qui-Gon stood, turning to leave the room. "Just be careful, Obi Wan."  
"Of course." Obi Wan stated, trying not to laugh. "When am I not?"  
Qui-Gon just shook his head, tossing Obi Wan an unamused look before closing the door on his way out.  
Left alone with the boy, Obi Wan took a seat on the table in front of the couch. He looked so small and innocent, but Obi Wan could feel the force rolling strongly through the boy.  
"Who are you?" Obi Wan questioned, his voice barely a whisper. "And what is it you fear more then death itself?"  
* * *

As Anakin slowly came back to wakefulness, he was confussed. What had happened? And where was he? Whatever he was laying on was to comfortable to be his, and the blanket much softer then his own.  
Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The temple, the jedi, wait, the jedi!  
Keeping his eyes closed and breathing steady, he tried to listen for anyone else nearby. His thoughts were so scattered though that he gave up after a few minutes, and instead reluctantly opened his eyes.  
He blinked, staring up at the white ceiling. He could feel that his arm had been cleaned and bandaged, which is way more then his masters would have done when they injured him.  
Pushing up into a sitting position, Anakin just kept himself from jumping in surprise when he saw the younger jedi sitting across from him. The blue eyes studied him closely, making Anakin feel even more uncomfortable.  
"Hello." The jedi said aimably, face unreadable. "My name is Obi Wan, but I'm sure you probably already knew that."  
Anakin didn't so much as twitch, just narrowed his eyes, figuring the jedi were probably trying to trick him.  
"Mind telling me what your name is?" Obi Wan asked after another minute of silence.  
The masters never just asked, whatever they said or questioned, demanded an answer. But Anakin wasn't sure he wanted to answer the jedi. Though if he didn't, would he be punished? A shiver ran through him at the thought.  
"That's fine." Obi Wan decided, interrupting Anakin's thinking. "You don't have to answer right now."  
Anakin opened his mouth trying to think of something to say, but when nothing came to mind he just closed it again and turned to stare down at his hands.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door to Obi Wan's room opened, making him jump and Obi Wan look over.  
"Qui-Gon." Obi Wan greeted, standing as the older jedi joined them. "How did the meeting go?"  
"Better then I thought." Qui-Gon replied. "How long has he been awake?"  
"Only about 10 minutes." Obi Wan said. "But he hasn't said a single thing or tried to leave."  
Anakin wished they would stop talking about him like he wasn't there, but he really didn't want to speak to them anyways, so maybe it was better that way. Even if he didn't like it at all.  
"Not even a name for us to address him with?" Qui-Gon questioned, sounding a bit surprised.  
"Nothing." Obi Wan answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the couch.  
Qui-Gon moved a few steps closer, stopping when Anakin tensed and leaned away from him.  
"The jedi council wants to question you shortly." Qui-Gon said softly. "They may not be as understanding as Obi Wan and I, so you might want to reconsider ignoring us."  
Anakin felt another flash of fear run through him at the thought of being questioned by a council full of jedi, and checked for the hundredth time that all of his mental shields were in place.  
Qui-Gon sighed and turned back to Obi Wan. "The council is going to comm me when they are ready to speak to the boy. Will you be going with us, Obi Wan?"  
Anakin glanced up in time to see the younger jedi nod, a concerned look on his face.  
"I feel that it would be best if I went." Obi Wan said. "After all, I was the one he attacked in the first place."  
"Very well." Qui-Gon nodded. "Well, why don't I at least fix us some hot tea and food? I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."  
Anakin closed his eyes, tuning out the rest of the conversation between the jedi as he pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. He didn't know what was going to happen to him now, but at the moment, all warm and tired, he could care less. Laying his head against the arm of the couch, Anakin let sleep pull him under once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Obi Wan sat at his table sipping a cup of warm chamomile tea, watching the boy practically inhale a bowl of porridge. It was obvious the boy was starving and terrified, and it was also obvious to himself that he had no idea what to make of it. Since the initial attack, the boy hadn't shown any signs of aggression, just stayed quiet and watchful, noticing every single move the jedi made. Qui-Gon had went back to his room to freshen up, leaving him with only the boy for company.  
"You know, I really wish I knew your name." Obi Wan said aloud, watching the boy jump slightly at his voice, but otherwise kept scraping the last of the food out of his bowl. "That way I can stop referring to you as the boy."  
When there was no indication that the boy was going to speak, Obi Wan leaned back in his chair with a sigh.  
"Would you like more?" He asked, gesturing to the now scraped clean bowl.  
The boy stared hard at him, as though trying to read his truthfulness of the statement, then nodded and pushed the bowl towards him.  
Grasping it, Obi Wan moved to the kitchen to fill it and then returned it to the boy, before dropping back into his chair.  
The bowl was almost empty again when there was a knock on the door, a moment later Qui-Gon let himself in and approached them.  
"It's time." Qui-Gon told them. "The council wants to see the boy now."  
When Obi Wan stood, the boy slowly copied the movement, his hands trembling. Obi Wan led the way out of the room with the boy following close on his heels, and Qui-Gon behind the boy.  
Holding back a sigh, Obi Wan decided it was going to be a long day.  
* * *

Anakin quietly followed Obi Wan to the council room. He wasn't sure why he trusted the younger jedi, but there was something about him that made him feel not so afraid. The older jedi, Qui-Gon still made him nervous, but he didn't seem to bad either. Now, he had no idea what the council jedi were like, they could be terrible and cruel like his masters. They had just reached the door for the council room, so he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.  
With the smallest wave of his hand, Obi Wan activated the door, watching it open with a quiet hiss before walking calmly in.  
Anakin nervously followed, a lot less confident then the two jedi with him.  
They stopped in the middle of the room, with Anakin standing between Qui-Gon and Obi Wan, and watched as the two jedi gave slight bows.  
"Masters." Qui-Gon said, gesturing towards Anakin. "Here is the boy I told you about."  
Anakin was even more scared now. Did Qui-Gon just call the council, masters? Had he just traded one life of slavery and pain for another?  
"Strong with the force, this one is." Master Yoda said, his head slightly tilted as he studied Anakin. "Feel it, I can."  
"What is your name, boy?" Mac Windu asked, frowning in suspicion.  
Anakin swallowed trying to find his voice, grasping his hands tightly together in hope of hiding how much they were trembling.  
"I will not ask again." Master Windu said coldly a few moments later. "What is your name?"  
Anakin felt Qui-Gon shifting next to him, and fearing a punishment, he finally forced himself to answer.  
"It's Anakin." He whispered just loud enough for them to hear.  
"Well then, Anakin, do you have a last name?" Master Windu questioned.  
Anakin shrugged, staring out the window. He had a last name, but he really wasn't interested in sharing it with total strangers.  
"What happened to your parents?" Master Plo Koon asked, his voice kind.  
"They're dead." Anakin replied softly. "I never met my father, and my mother died when I was 8."  
"I see." Master Plo nodded thoughtfully. "How old are you now?"  
"I'm 15." Anakin answered cautiously.  
He saw surprise flitter across several of the members faces, and he could understand why. He looked small and young, but the look in his eyes and the scars on his body told of many cruel stories.  
“Why did you try to kill knight Kenobi?” Master Windu questioned harshly. "Who are these Masters, you've mentioned?"  
Anakin swallowed hard, shifting nervously. "I only did what I was told. The masters were very specific, but I don't know why they wanted me to kill the two Jedi."  
"Wait," Master Kit Fisto interrupted, looking confused. "You said two jedi, who else were you supposed to kill?"  
Anakin gestured to Qui-Gon. "I was supposed to go after him as well."  
"Troubling, this is." Master Yoda said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Tel us anymore about them, can you?"  
"Umm…" Anakin hedged, trying to decide how much was safe to say.  
Finally seeming to lose patience, master Windu slammed his open palm on his chair, before standing and taking a few steps closer to Anakin, anger evident on his face.  
"Stop trying to lie to us." Master Windu demanded.  
Without thinking, Anakin immediately cringed away from an expected blow, trying to back up, but forgetting about Obi Wan, he stumbled into the younger jedi.  
"Easy, Anakin." Obi Wan said, laying his hands on the boy's trembling shoulders to steady him. "No one here is going to hurt you."  
Anakin stilled under the jedi's touch, surprised to feel that he actually believed the jedi would not allow anyone to hurt him.  
"Their names are master Haken and master Collin!" He blurted out desperately. "They carry weapons like yours and are very powerful."  
"You mean they carry lightsabers?" Qui-Gon confirmed.  
Anakin nodded. "They hate jedi, master Haken told me so."  
"Disturbing this is, to hear." Master Yoda said. "Hurt you much, they have."  
Anakin stiffened. "Why do you care What they did?"  
"Sense your pain, I can." Master Yoda replied, looking him straight in the eyes. "But sense I do, good in you. A murderer, you are not."  
"It doesn't matter." Anakin said in defeat. "I'll end up dead soon anyways. If not at your hands, then at the hand of my masters, they won't tolerate failure."  
"We aren't going to kill you." Obi Wan interjected. "It's not the jedi way."  
Anakin just shrugged, hands fiddling nervously with the edge of his old and well worn cloak.  
"Protect you, we can." Master Yoda decided. "If train to be a jedi, you will."  
Before Anakin could even think of an answer to that, one of the other jedi masters broke in to the conversation.  
"He's to old to be trained." Master Eeth koth protested. "And how do we know we can trust him? This could all be a big setup."  
"Decided, I have." Master Yoda answered forcefully. "Help this boy, we will, if yes, he decides."  
All eyes turned their focus back to where Anakin stood, scared and shocked in the middle of the room. He was afraid to say yes, but even more afraid to say no, and end up thrown out of here for the masters to find and use again.  
"Yes." Anakin decided, proud that he was able to keep his voice calm.  
"Who will train him?" Master Fisto inquired. "He obviously already has some skills, but he will still have a lot of catching up to do."  
Master Yoda hummed thoughtfully, studying the three people in the middle. "Kenobi, I think it should be."  
Anakin felt Obi Wan jolt in surprise.  
"Me, Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked. "Are you sure I'm ready for something like this? Surely someone more qualified should do it."  
"Ready, you are." Master Yoda said calmly. "Good for you, this experience will be."  
"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi Wan said, inclining his head. "I'll do my best."  
Anakin just listened in shock as the members continued to discuss his training. Everything was happening so fast and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.  
Obi Wan must have been able to tell, because he waited for a pause before breaking into the conversation.  
"Masters, is it alright if I take Anakin back to my, I mean our, room now?" The jedi questioned. "I need to check his arm again and I'm sure he's exhausted."  
Master Yoda nodded. "Of course. Speak more later, we will."  
Obi Wan bowed slightly in respect, then turned and walked out of the council room, Anakin quickly following.  
Anakin let out a quiet sigh of relief as they finally left the room full of suspicious eyes and distrustful jedi. He wasn't looking forward to going back there anytime soon. So for now, he decided he would just go along with whatever Obi Wan said and hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter!

Obi Wan opened his door and walked into the room, followed closely by Anakin. The boy had done better than he thought he would when meeting the council, but he was surprised when the council gave him the task of training and guarding Anakin. The boy was being hunted by what sounded like several sith, and Obi Wan was supposed to keep him safe? Well, he'd do his best, no matter what his personal opinion was.

Anakin cleared his throat nervously, bringing his attention back to where the boy stood waiting, his hands fiddling nervously.

"Come, sit down." Obi Wan gestured to the couch. "Let me take a look at that arm, see if we need to call in the healers to look at it."

"No!" Anakin blurted out, clutching his arm close to his body. "It's fine, I can take care of it by myself."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise, not to surprised at the boys reluctance to accept help. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just need to change the bacta bandages real quick. It will also help with the pain."

Anakin tensed. "What makes you think I'm in pain?"

"I don't think, I know." Obi Wan replied as he pulled some more bacta out of a drawer. "And I can feel it, that's why I know."

Anakin's jaw dropped open, before he quickly snapped it closed, his expression guarded. "You can feel my emotions? How is that possible? I know the masters could, but that was only when they were able to get in my head."

"I'm not in your head." Obi Wan was quick to assure. "Truthfully, I'm not sure why I'm the only one who can feel you."

Anakin slowly nodded, still looking unsure.

"Now, sit." Obi Wan instructed, firmly but in a kind voice. "I need to look at your arm, then you can go get some rest."

Anakin sighed, but slowly obeyed, taking a seat on the couch and unwrapping his arm before holding it out for Obi Wan to look at.

Obi Wan knelt next to Anakin and studied the wound, it was deep and long, but the bacta already seemed to have started helping. So he carefully rewrapped the wound, only touching Anakin when necessary. The boy twitching or tensing whenever Obi Wan touched him.

"There." Obi Wan said as he stood, satisfied with his work. "Would you like to see your room now?"

Anakin nodded, and slowly stood up to follow him. The boy was eerilie silent as he passed silently behind him. Obi Wan opened the door next to his bedroom, the spare room meant to be used for when jedi took on padawans, he just hadn't expected to need it so soon.

"This is your room." Obi Wan explained. "There is a small fresher through that door for you to use."

"Alright." Anakin said softly, walking into the middle of the room before stopping to look around.

"I'll leave you to get settled." Obi Wan decided. "I'll be back in a few hours, then I'll take you to get some more clothes and whatever necessities you need."

Anakin just nodded again, seeming anxious for Obi Wan to leave.

Obi Wan smiled, then turned to leave the room, letting the door slide closed behind him and wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* *

Anakin let out a quiet sigh of relief as the door closed behind Obi Wan. The jedi seemed kind and understanding, but he still wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

Moving slowly, Anakin made his way around the room, studying the nice desk, empty closet, and plain but comfortable looking bed. His room also had a medium sized window that offered him an excellent view of the crazy streets of coruscant. Or if absolutely necessary, Anakin figured he could use it to escape the jedi temple.

“I just hope it won't come to that.” Anakin whispered to himself.

A little unsure of how Obi Wan wanted him to settle in, when it's not like he had any bags to unpack, he just settled on the bed, leaning against the wall with a quiet sigh.

Closing his eyes, he felt the events of the last few days catching up with him, and it wasn't long before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* *

Obi Wan sat on the couch, sipping on a warm cup of his favorite tea, while staring aimlessly out the window. He wasn't sure about the strange connection he felt with Anakin. How was he feeling his emotions earlier? He couldn't feel Anakin all the time, now being one of the times, so it was a little odd. He'd have to talk to Qui-Gon about it later, he might have an idea or know of someone else who would.

Pushing off of the couch, Obi Wan took his mug to the sink and rinsed it out. Placing it in the sink, he stated at all of the dishes.

“those will need to be done soon.” He mused distractedly to himself. “It's been awhile since I've lived with someone, it will take some getting used to.”

He walked past Anakin's door on the way to his room, when he paused with a frown. What was that sound? Stepping closer to Anakin's door, he waited, listening closely.

At the sound of a strangled cry, Obi Wan immediately tried to open the door. When that didn't work, he used the force to unlock it, quickly pushing open the door and entering the room.

The room was empty besides Anakin, and the boy lay curled up on the bed. He was sweating and twitching, murmering unintelligible things and letting out occasional whimpers.

Obi Wan stifled a groan, Anakin seemed to be caught in a pretty intense dream. But should he attempt to wake him, or would that just make it worse?

A hoarse cry of, “please, no more!” From Anakin helped him to decide, and he cautiously approached the bed.

"Anakin, you need to wake up." Obi Wan said loudly. "Anakin, listen to me, you're safe now. It's just a dream, you need to wake up."

When that seemed to have no affect on him, Obi Wan reached forward and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, intending to shake him awake.

The response was immediate and startling.

Anakin bolted straight up at the touch with a fearful cry, falling off the bed in his haste to get away from the man he saw looming over him. He scrambled over to the corner of the room, crouching there trembling, while using his arms to cover and protect his face.

Feeling his heart break at the sight, Obi Wan silently vowed that if it was within his power, no one would ever hurt Anakin again.

“Easy, Anakin.” Obi Wan said, crouching down and holding his hands out in front of himself in a nonthreatening way. "It's just me, Obi Wan. You're in the jedi temple, remember? No one here is going to hurt you."

Anakin slowly lowered his arms, looking cautiously up at Obi Wan, seeming to search his expression.

Obi Wan felt a strong sense of fear and confusion trickling to him through the force from Anakin, though he was pretty sure the boy didn't know he could feel it.

“Are you alright?” Obi Wan asked gently, resisting the urge to reach out and comfort the distraught boy.

For a moment Anakin just stared at him like he was some strange life form, before abruptly scrambling to his feet, his trembling legs looking barely strong enough to hold him up.

"Leave me alone." Anakin muttered before edging around Obi Wan and hurrying into the fresher.

Obi Wan heard the lock slide into place, then only a few moments later the shower turned on.

"Well that was interesting." Obi Wan said to himself as he left Anakin's room, leaving the door open just in case.

He knew he had startled Anakin, but by his reaction, those sith obviously did more then try to train him. Obi Wan didn't know if Anakin would ever be able to fully get rid of that fear, but he would definitely do his best to help, wether the boy wanted his help or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry this took so long to finish, I got a bit of writers block on this chapter. :)
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!! And please leave a comment, I love hearing from my readers!!

It was 2 months after Anakin had come to live in the Jedi Temple. He still found things strange, would jump or react if startled, especially by someone he didn't know, but he was finally starting to feel more secure.

Obi Wan was an excellent teacher, he never lost his temper with him or physically punished him for making mistakes. So Anakin wasn't to surprised to find himself actually liking being around the jedi. Qui-Gon still made him feel a little nervous, but the jedi wasn't around as often either. In fact, the older jedi was on a mission right now, he'd been gone about 3 days already.

At the moment, Anakin was sitting at the table in Obi Wan's living quarters, reading in fascination about powerful jedi and the sort of things they had been able to do with the force.

At first he had been a bit disgruntled about Obi Wan assigning him a book to read, but now he was glad the jedi had as this book was quite interesting.

He was brought out of his focus by the door to their quarters sliding open in a near silent hiss. Obi Wan walked in, a troubled look on his face as he approached Anakin.

"What's the matter, Obi Wan?" Anakin questioned in concern, very glad that the kind jedi had not forced him to call the man, master. It reminded him to much of the sith that once controlled him. Though the rest of the Jedi still insisted he call them by what they considered to be their proper titles.

"It's Qui-Gon," Obi Wan answered with a sigh, dropping into the chair across from him. "He was supposed to check in with the jedi council several hours ago and never did. I'm afraid something may have happened to him."

"Maybe he just forgot?" Anakin suggested hopefully.

"No, not Qui-Gon." Obi Wan stated firmly. "He knows better."

"Where was he going?" Anakin asked, gently folding the big book closed so it didn't slam shut.

"Devaron." Obi Wan replied.

Anakin felt the blood drain from his face at that answer as memories from an old abandoned jedi temple flew through his mind at light speed.

"Anakin?"

He could hear Obi Wan's voice, but it sounded distant and far away as the memories tried to take over.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Clenching his eyes closed, Anakin to a deep breath. Slowly reaching out to the force to try and release his emotions and bring his focus back to the present.

In the end, it was the hand on his shoulder that jolted him back into the present. He blinked in confusion as he looked around. He was now kneeling on the floor with Obi Wan at his side, the jedi had a hand on his shoulder and a concerned expression on his face.

Anakin pulled in a deeper breath, just now realizing how much he was gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" Obi Wan questioned, concern evident in his voice. "Are you with me now?"

"I'm okay." Anakin rasped out, clearing his throat lightly. "I just got lost in a memory, I'm alright now."

Obi Wan didn't look convinced, but he moved back to allow Anakin to stand back up.

"You want to talk about the memory?" Obi Wan asked kindly, eyes sympathetic.

Anakin shook his head quickly, still not comfortable talking about his past, not even to Obi Wan.

"What's wrong with the planet, Devaron?" Obi Wan changed tactics. "You were fine until I mentioned the planet name."

Anakin took a steadying breath. "What made the council send Qui-Gon to that planet?"

"Umm, I believe they said they got a distress call from some natives on the planet." Obi Wan answered, looking slightly confused.

"No," Anakin whispered, dread climbing inside of him. "He walked straight into a trap."

"What?" Alarm and shock was clearly heard in the normally calm jedi's voice. "What are you talking about?"

Anakin stated out the window in fear, watching all the speeders and ships coming and going from the planet as he tried to think.

"Anakin." Obi Wan spoke again, starting to sound frustrated. "What did you mean? How do you know it's a trap?"

"Because it's happened before." Anakin finally answered softly, refusing to meet the jedi's gaze.

"Happened before?" Now Obi Wan really sounded confused and upset. "I need you to tell me everything you can about this trap."

Anakin stifled a sigh as he slowly pushed to his feet and walking into the small living area, where he took a seat on the old couch. Obi Wan followed closely behind him, taking a seat next to him.

"I guess it was about a year ago." Anakin decided after a moments thought. "The masters had brought me to Devaron, to observe as a part of my training, is how they put it. Anyways, I was forced to sit in a small room and watch on the security cameras they had installed in an old jedi temple, as they faked an alarm, lured some jedi knight into the trap, then killed him."

Anakin slowly brought his tired eyes up to meet Obi Wan's shocked gaze.

"Do you know the name of the jedi?" Obi Wan questioned, sounding almost breathless.

Anakin quickly shook his head, the Masters usually wouldn't tell him things like that.

"A young jedi knight was said to have perished around Devaron last year." Obi Wan said thoughtfully. "But I was told his ship crashed on the planet and that he was killed upon impact."

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe that's what they thought happened, the Masters could have easily covered his death."

Obi Wan nodded in agreement. "Maybe so."

Anakin watched wearily as the young jedi stood and began pacing back and forth across the small sitting room, obviously even more worried now.

"Are you going to do something about Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, breaking the worried silence after a few minutes.

"Like what?" Obi Wan asked, turning to face him. "If it's a trap, we'll just be walking right into it ourselves."

"Except we know it's a trap." Anakin pointed out in exasperation.

"I'll report this to the jedi coucil." Obi Wan decided. "With this new information, I'll probably be granted permission to take several jedi to look for him."

Anakin just nodded, feeling a bit doubtful that the council would trust anything he said, but thinking that was probably not the best thing to tell the jedi at this moment.

"I'll be back shortly, Anakin." Obi Wan instructed. "You wait for me here."

"Of course." Anakin replied with a nod, wondering briefly why the jedi seemed to think he was prone to wandering, he hasn't even left the temple in the two months he's been here.

Obi Wan hurried from their room, the door closing behind him with an ominous click as the latch reengaged, and leaving Anakin with a sense of foreboding deep in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone!  
> Sorry this took so long to post! I hope you enjoy. :)

Obi Wan walked slowly down the hallway, his thoughts whirling through his mind at lightspeed. How could the Council deny his request to help Qui-Gon? The man still hadn't contacted anyone since arriving on the planet. He could be in serious trouble! He could be injured, or worse. But Obi Wan knew he shouldn't think about things like that, it wouldn't help him or Qui-Gon.

He took a deep breath, working to release his emotions into the force and mostly succeeding, before opening the door to his and Anakin's room.

The boy immediately jumped up from the couch when he entered, his face filled with both anxiety and hope.

"Well?" The boy asked quickly. "What did the Council say? Are we going to find Qui-Gon?"

Obi Wan swallowed hard. "No, Anakin, we will be staying right here for now. The Council doesn't think it's anything to be concerned about."

Anakin's jaw literally dropped open in shock before he snapped it closed again, a small amount of anger seeping into his expression.

"Nothing to worry about?" Anakin repeated. "Even after everything you told them I said, they still think it's nothing to worry about?"

"I'm worried too, Anakin." Obi Wan tried to calm the upset boy. "But I'm sure the Council is just doing what they think is best."

"Yeah, right." Anakin snorted, crossing his arms. "I think they just don't care. What's one more jedi life lost in the sea of hundreds?"

"Anakin!" Obi Wan snapped, the boys wide eyes meeting his own. "The Council does not think that way. Qui-Gon has gone silent before without any warning and come home fine. He just hasn't been quiet long enough for them to worry."

Anakin sat down with a huff. "I still think they don't care, and nothing you can say will change that."

Obi Wan sighed, deciding to leave the boy alone for a while to calm down. Heading to his room, he sat down on his bed and tried to meditate. Maybe things would seem more clear after he calmed his mind.

* * *

Anakin watched Obi Wan leave, then turned to glare out their living room window. Standing, he paved back and forth across the room, one hand fidgeting with the handle of his lightsaber. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He didn't know why he could feel it, he just did. But how to explain that to Obi Wan, the man would probably just say that he felt that way because he was worried.

“think, Anakin.” He muttered to himself, still pacing the floor. “There has to be something you can do.”

He suddenly paused, an idea slowly forming in his mind. It was dangerous and reckless, Obi Wan would never approve, but what choice did he have? He couldn't just stand there knowing that one of the few people who had ever been kind to him, could be lying somewhere dying, or worse, dead. If Qui-Gon didn't contact them on his next check-in time, Anakin would put his plan into motion.

* * *

Obi Wan walked slowly through the halls of the Jedi temple. Qui-Gon had missed his last check-in as well, and so Obi Wan had decided to take a walk to clear his head. He had instructed Anakin to remain in their room, and the boy wasn't happy about it, but he'd nodded his agreement.

Wandering down the familiar halls always seemed to make him feel better, although he wasn't sure why. But either way, if it worked, why try to figure it out?

Stopping at one of the large windows overlooking the planet, he closed his eyes and reached out with the force, trying to see if he could feel his masters force presence. But unfortunately the distance was to great, causing him to give up with a sigh.

So absorbed in what he was doing, he didn't notice the Jedi apprentice that was running down the hall, until the boy shouted his name.

"Master Obi Wan!" The apprentice cried. "Master Obi Wan!"

Obi Wan jerked around in surprise. "Slow down, young one. What is the matter?"

"The Council sent me to find you." The boy panted. "They want you to come to the Council room right away."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." Obi Wan said quickly, before turning and making his way to the Council room.

Worry for Qui-Gon mounted as he entered the Council chamber and was greeted with a lot of solemn and upset faces.

"Masters." Obi Wan greeted them, giving a quick bow before straightening up. "What is it? Have you heard from Qui-Gon?"

"Heard from him, we have not." Master Yoda replied, hands clasped tight in front of him. "Summoned you have been, because of your padawan."

Obi Wan blinked in surprise, his mind filled with confusion. "Because of Anakin?"

"Yes." Master Windu answered. "Do you know where the boy is right now?"

Turning to meet the other Jedi's cold gaze, he gave a slow nod. "I told him to stay in our quarters."

“Well he's not there anymore.” Master Windu practically growled. "He just stole a small ship and jumped into hyperspace."

For a moment Obi Wan could only stare in shock. "He what?"

“He stole a ship and ran off.” Master Koth snapped. "I knew that boy could never be trusted, that he would betray us first chance he could."

"Wait a minute!" Obi Wan exclaimed, realizing what the Jedi was implying. "Anakin has nothing to do with Qui-Gon's disappearance!"

"Know this, do you?" Master Yoda asked calmly.

"Yes." Obi Wan replied firmly and without a single moment of hesitation. "I know most of you have no reason to trust Anakin, I didn't at first either. But I've grown to trust the boy, he would never hurt Qui-Gon or anyone here." He frowned as a thought suddenly hit him. "He knows what planet Qui-Gon is on, he might be trying to find him by himself!"

Master Koth looked unconvinced. "It's more likely that he's running back to his old masters."

But Obi Wan ignored Koth, instead turning his pleading gaze to masters Yoda and Windu.

"You must let me go after him." Obi Wan pleaded. "Let me prove that my trust in the boy was not in vain. Let me bring both Qui-Gon and Anakin safely back."

"It could very dangerous." Master Windu said cautiously. "Especially if Anakin has returned to his old ways."

"He hasn't." Obi Wan insisted before meeting Master Yoda's eyes. "Please, let me go."

Master Yoda let out a low sigh. "Go, you will. Return them safely, you must."

"I will." Obi Wan said, giving the masters a quick bow. "I must prepare and leave as soon as possible."

"May the force be with you." Master Windu said.

"Thank you." Obi Wan replied, hurrying out of the room and down the numerous temple halls.

It was time for him to find a wayward Jedi and apprentice, and failure wasn't an option.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I apologize for the super late chapter update! I hope you will enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Anakin slowed his ship as he entered the atmosphere, then prepared the ship for landing as he approached the surface of the planet.

The planet was very desolate and rocky looking. Covered mostly in mountains and rocks, with barren yet tall trees growing in certain areas around the base of the mountains.

He swallowed hard as he set the ship down in a well hidden spot, turning off the engines and leaving him in silence. The sun was starting to set, casting eerie shadows across the front of his ship.

"Well, it's now or never." He whispered to himself, sliding out of the seat. "Don't be such a coward. You're a Jedi now, you can do it."

Opening the side door, he exited the ship, his steps hesitant and wary as he gazed around at his surroundings. Reaching deeply into the force, he took a moment to feel for any life forms in the nearby area. Doing something like that was exhausting, but he had just arrived, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't immediately caught. But to his great relief, he only sensed a few animals in the woods that mostly protected his ship from sight.

Walking cautiously through the woods, then across the rocky ground, he kept a close eye out. He know the Masters could be anywhere, and he was really hoping to just get in, find Qui-gon, and get out undetected.

He winced as he thought of what the Council and Obi Wans reaction would be when they discovered he was gone.

"Well, if I can at least bring Qui-gon back." He mumbled to himself, grabbing a handhold and pulling himself on top of a rock. "Maybe they won't kill me or kick me out of the Jedi order." He sighed, his gaze traveling to the now much closer abandoned temple. "Or I can hope anyways."

Having been there before, he knew better then to just walk in the front entrance. Instead, he made his way to one of the back secret entrances, taking a deep breath before slipping inside the almost pitch black building.

Creeping down the dark hallway, he kept all of his senses on high alert. But from the layers of dust everywhere, he didn't think anyone had been down this way recently, which brought him great relief.

Pausing at a split in the path, he pondered where they would keep Qui-gon prisoner, assuming he was still alive. Trying to remember the layout of the building, Anakin finally decided to take a left. That path would take him to the higher levels, and that was his best guess of where the Jedi would be.

Anakin shuddered, that also meant he had more of a chance of running into his old Masters. But he determinedly kept going, he couldn't let his fears control him forever.

It was better to die in bravery, then live a life of chains and fear, he decided.

When the darkness started to become to stifling for his comfort, Anakin pulled out one of his lightsabers, using the force to keep the light lower then normal. While it was risky to both use his force powers so much and walk around with a light, he just couldn’t stand being in the darkness anymore. The Masters knew how much he hated it, and would sometimes punish him by blindfolding him or locking him in a pitch black room for days at a time when he was younger.

A soft noise brought his footsteps to an immediate halt, even the extremely soft sound of his breathing felt loud in the silence. He immediately powered down his lightsaber, holding his breath in an attempt to hear better.

A soft, yet cold chuckle filled the room, sending a cold shard of pain through Anakin’s heart. He knew that sound and what it meant.

“Anakin.” The voice said calmly, with a hint of mocking. “Did you really think you could escape us? It just doesn’t work that way, my little slave.”

The room suddenly lit up with a bright glow, revealing Haken standing only about 10 feet from him.

“Not only have you been avoiding us, but you failed to kill the two jedi as well.” Haken shook his head, his eyes never leaving Anakin’s face. “And now you sneak in here, to what, rescue the jedi? What are you thinking, boy?”

Anakin swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep meeting Haken’s gaze. “I wished to be free from you. The jedi have only been kind to me and treated me well, unlike you and Master Collin. I won’t be your slave anymore, I just won’t!”

Haken’s gaze grew even darker as he reached down and pulled out his lightsaber. “We’ll see about that boy. If you can defeat me, you’re free to go. If not, well I’ll do with you what I wish.”

Anakin backed away as Haken advanced, his mouth going dry as he ignited his lightsabers once more. He knew there was no way he could defeat Haken, but he had to at least try, both his and Qui-Gon’s lives were at stake.

When Haken swung his blade at Anakin, he was ready, meeting the blow and returning one with his second lightsaber. Anakin was a bit surprised as he was able to hold his own against Haken for the first few minutes of the fight, but slowly it started to turn in Haken’s favor. The other man had years more experience then Anakin did, and wielded the dark force with vigor and hate.

Knocking one of the lightsabers out of an exhausted Anakin’s grasp, Haken then sent a bolt of dark force lightning at him. Anakin barely managed to catch it with his second blade, but when Haken dropped his own blade and used his other hand to force more lightning at him, there was nothing Anakin could do to stop it.

The lightning hit him full force, causing Anakin to cry out, his second lightsaber falling from nerveless fingers. He fell to the ground in agony, shaking uncontrollably as the pain took over all other senses.

He knew that he had failed, and deeply regretted that he hadn’t been able to save Qui-Gon before he was caught. He should have known that there was no way he could defeat the masters, they were to strong for him. The last thing he saw was Haken’s evil smile before everything faded into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Look how fast I managed to get this next chapter up! It's just slightly shorter then normal, but I wanted to get it posted before my crazy week started.  
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, both his mind and eyes blurry as he tried to figure out what happened. Where was he? He shifted, trying to roll onto his side, and was hit with an intense pain that made him gasp. Squeezing his eyes shut again, he took a few deep breath’s to try and will the pain away. As it slowly faded, he realized that he was not alone. There was movement behind him, and that thought alone was enough to spur him into pushing into a sitting position, no matter how much it hurt.

Blinking again, he started to become more alert as he gazed around the small stone cell he was being kept in. Shifting his gaze to the man sitting across the room from him, he realized he was looking at Qui-Gon.

The Jedi was watching him with a calm, yet worried, expression.

“There you are, young one.” Qui-Gon said, slowly getting to his feet and walking closer. “You’ve been out for a while, you were starting to worry me.”

“What?” Anakin asked in confusion, still trying to figure out what had happened.

“When that sith brought you in, you were unconscious.” Qui-Gon explained, stopping at his side and kneeling down. “You’ve been out for a while now.”

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon in a daze, not even registering the Jedi was reaching for him until a hand on his shoulder made him flinch violently away, almost falling over again. He scooted back about a foot from the Jedi, not having the strength to go any further, and stared at him with a pounding heart.

“I’m sorry.” Qui-Gon said, slowly pulling his hand back. “I did not mean to startle you, you one.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Anakin stuttered, trying to get his breathing under control, hating himself for showing so much fear.

Ever since living with Obi Wan, he’d lost a lot of his fear of people. When he lived with the masters he never knew when he might get hurt, but the Jedi were so different. He couldn’t think of one time he had seen a Jedi strike his padawan. Sure, they still got angry sometimes, but never violent.

Seeing the way Qui-Gon was studying him, Anakin thought quickly for a topic to change the conversation to.

“Why do you keep calling me, young one?” He blurted out, cringing inwardly at the terrible choice of question.

Qui-Gon didn’t seem fazed by the question. “I guess just because that is what I called Obi Wan when he was still my padawan. A lot of Jedi use that term for the young Jedi.”

“You actually consider me a Jedi?” Anakin asked softly, hardly able to believe it.

When he’d first met Qui-Gon, he wasn’t sure if the man would ever like him, but the concern and kindness in the Jedi’s eyes would be hard to fake. Maybe there were people cared about him after all.

“Of course.” Qui-Gon answered promptly. “And with Obi Wan training you, I’m sure you will be one of the best one day.”

Anakin stared at him in surprise, jaw hanging momentarily open before he quickly snapped it closed.

“Now.” Qui-Gon clasped his hands in front of him. “Why don’t you tell me how you happen to be here, but not my former padawan?”

Anakin bit his lip, not sure how the Jedi was going to feel when he found out what Anakin had done, but he couldn’t hide it from him.

So taking a deep breath, Anakin plunged into his story, leaving very little out. When he was done, the Jedi stared silently off into the distance for a few minutes, not moving a muscle.

“Are you mad that I did that?” Anakin asked after he could stand the silence no longer.

He was surprised when the Jedi actually looked back at him with a small smile.

“Oh no, young one.” Qui-Gon replied. “I’m not mad.”

“Well, that’s good I guess.” Anakin mumbled. “May I ask what you find so amusing about it then?”

“It’s not so much that I’m amused.” Qui-Gon explained. “I’d say I’m more proud.”

“You’re what?” Anakin asked in shock, thinking he must have heard that wrong.

“I’m proud of you, Anakin.” Qui-Gon stated, staring straight into his eyes. “I’m proud of you for facing your fears and coming to rescue me, even though you knew what could happen if you failed.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I did such a good job.” Anakin said softly, dropping his gaze to his hands.

“Maybe you failed.” Qui-Gon said. “But at least you had the courage to try.”

Anakin couldn’t think of anything to say, what was there to say to that?

“Here, young one.” Qui-Gon reached for him again, this time moving even more slowly. “Let me help you lean against the wall, you look exhausted.”

Anakin tensed up slightly at the touch, but allowed Qui-Gon to help him lean back against the wall without incident.

“What about you?” Anakin suddenly asked, trying his best to look the Jedi over in the bad lighting. “Are you hurt?”

“They haven’t been very kind.” Qui-Gon answered, leaning against the wall next him. “But I’ll survive.”

At least for now, Anakin thought bitterly. If they wouldn’t send anyone to find Qui-Gon, who would come searching for him? Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to rest, He would need all of his strength when the masters came for them, because he wasn’t going to give up without a fight, not this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter!

Anakin didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, until he was jerked awake by a loud noise. Sitting up, he frowned when something fell off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Picking it up, he realized in shock that it was Qui-Gon’s cloak. Looking at the Jedi beside him, he found Qui-Gon watching him with his usual calm and unreadable expression. He handed the cloak back over, still feeling a bit confused.

“Why did you give me that?” Anakin asked in confusion.

“Because you looked like you needed it more then I did.” Qui-Gon replied. “After you fell asleep, you started shivering.”

“Oh.” Anakin said thoughtfully. “Well, thanks I guess.”

Qui-Gon just smiled and nodded in reply.

“How long was I asleep?” Anakin asked worriedly.

“Not very long.” The Jedi answered. “Maybe an hour.”

Anakin stood and limped to the door of their cell, trying to see where they were.

“They’ll probably be coming to kill us soon.” He decided.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Qui-Gon mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “I think if they had just planned to kill us, they would have done it by now.”

“Not necessarily.” Anakin said, a sick feeling in his stomach. “Not if they are waiting for someone.”

Qui-Gon frowned. “Who?”

Anakin turned to look the jedi straight in the eye. “Obi Wan.”

˜

Obi Wan stared down at the surface of the planet with a frown. It hadn’t taken him long to find the temple, and now he had just found the perfect place to hide his fighter. Obi Wan was glad when things went smoothly, but if there was one thing he had learned in his time as a jedi, if it looked to easy then it probably was.

Jumping out of his fighter, Obi Wan took a moment to just scan the area around him, searching for any threats or clues. Not seeing anything, he let out a sigh and trekked his way towards the temple.

It took him about half an hour to cross the distance, but he wasn’t even winded as he cautiously approached the entrance, lightsaber in hand. He was sure that there were many secret ways to enter this place, but he wasn’t sure if he had the time to go try and find them. Qui-Gon and Anakin could be in grave danger at that very moment, there was no time to waste.

He ignited his lightsaber as he stepped into the darkness. He could almost feel the dark side of the force pushing on him, it was quite disturbing. But Obi Wan pressed on, he was not afraid of the dark force, although he was quite weary of those that used and controlled it.

He tried to reach out with the force, trying to feel either Qui-Gon’s or Anakin’s force signatures, but it felt like he’d hit a stone wall.

“Force blockers.” He mumbled to himself. “Now I know for sure that somebody else is here.”

Shaking his head to clear it of the fog from hitting the force blocker, he pushed forward, determined to find his missing padawan and friend.

˜

“Don’t you see, Qui-Gon?” Anakin insisted, standing and pacing around the cell. “The masters, they wanted mt to kill you and Obi Wan, but it didn’t work. So instead, they knew if they could catch one of you, the other would come searching, it was a perfect trap.”

“That sounds about right.” Qui-Gon mused, unable to fully hide his smile of fondness. “But where do you come into this?”

“They probably didn’t expect me to show up.” Anakin admitted. “But they were probably pleased that I did, it’s a bonus for them. Kill two jedi and get their favorite slave back.”

Qui-Gon studied him with a frown. “Why were you their favorite?”

Anakin hesitated, stopping his pacing to glance at the jedi. He didn’t seem like he was asking for any particular reason, but he was still hesitant to talk about it. Not many people knew his secret. The masters themselves probably didn’t even know the full extent of his power. Because truthfully, he could feel the force running through him, it was a part of him. But he also didn’t know how to completely control it, it felt like he was only using a small part of it when he should be able to do more. So he didn’t want anyone that he didn’t fully trust to know his secret, at least not until he was able to fully use it to defend himself.

Blinking and looking around, he realized that Qui-Gon was still waiting for an answer. Clearing his throat, he tried to pretend he hadn’t just zoned out.

“I’m not really sure.” He lied, feeling a little bad about deceiving the jedi. “They had another force user that they were training, but I am stronger and faster then him. He could never have taken on a jedi, at least not with any hope for winning.”

“I see.” Qui-Gon nodded, looking thoughtfully at him.

Anakin sighed, about to say something when he felt a presence brush his through the force. Even with the force blockers, he was able to feel Obi Wans attempt to reach him, though he didn’t think Obi Wan could feel him.

“He’s here!” Anakin gasped, not realizing he had spoken aloud until Qui-Gon turned to him with a frown.

“Who’s here?” The Jedi questioned, instantly alert.

Anakin froze, not knowing what to say.

Qui-Gon stood up, moving towards him with a frown. “Who is here, Anakin?”

“Obi Wan.” Anakin blurted out, reflexively taking a few steps back.

He knew Obi Wan trusted Qui-Gon, but he was still weary of almost all other force users.

“How do you know that?” Qui-Gon demanded. “I can’t feel anything past these force blockers.”

“I don’t know.” Anakin lied quickly, rubbing his hand along his arm nervously. “I just know he is.”

Qui-Gon studied him suspiciously for a moment before shaking his head and walking back to the other side of their cell.

“I just hope you’re wrong.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Because if Obi Wan is caught, we are definitely in trouble.”

Anakin nodded. “I hope I am too.”

But deep inside, Anakin knew he wasn’t wrong and that the masters plan was about to be sprung.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of star wars! Otherwise Anakin never would have turned to the dark side. ;)


End file.
